Teror Hantu
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaan Yamada saat 'sesuatu' yang paling ditakutinya malah selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya terus? Dan 'sesuatu' yang berwujud hantu mungil itu berharap menjadi temannya. lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! SAY! JUMP FANFICTION**

**TEROR HANTU**

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Genre: Comedy-Horor**

**Casts: Hey! Say! 7 (Chinen Yuuri, Yamada Ryosuke,Nakajima Yuto, Ryutaro morimoto, and keito okamoto)**

**Disclaimer: Kita memiliki mereka sepenuhnya dalam 'Mimpi'**

**Part 1**

Liburan sekolah kali ini, keito mengajak ketiga temannya untuk pergi jalan-jalan kesebuah kota kecil dijepang. Ia mengetahui kota itu dari sebuah artikel yang dibacanya diinternet beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih menurut artikel tersebut, kota itu memiliki banyak sekali tempat wisata yang menarik. Mengetahui hal itu, mulailah keito membujuk ketiga rekannya untuk menghabiskan liburan panjang mereka ke kota itu. (Author: nama kotanya terserah reader aja).

"ayolah, Yuto.. coba kau lihat gambar ini! Tempatnya indah sekali kan?" keito mencoba merayu Yuto yang dari tadi tidak tertarik dengan ajakannya pergi ke kota itu.

"Indah kepalamu! Gersang, kering, dan tandus gitu kamu bilang indah?" ujar Yuto memberi tatapan tak mengerti pada temannya itu.

"sudahlah. Kau benar-benar tidak asyik,yuto!" ujar keito yang kemudian berlari kearah Yamada yang masih sibuk menggoreng ikan untuk sikecil Ryutaro.

"Yama-chan" panggil keito mesra dengan tatapan lembut kearah yamada.

"apa?" ujar Yamada tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Keito, karena masih serius menggoreng ikan.

"Yama-chan, kau harus lihat ini!" keito dengan seenaknya memegang kepala Yamada dan memaksanya untuk melihat kertas bergambarkan pemandangan kota yang begitu ingin ia datangi itu.

"ini gambar apa? Apa ini padang gurun Sahara?" Tanya Yamada dengan tampang tak berdosa. Keito dengan gemas segera menjitak kepalanya.

"baka! Sahara apanya! Ini di Jepang tau!"

"masa iya sih, di Jepang ada tempat sejelek dan segersang itu?"

"what? Jelek? Mata kamu taroh dimana? Tempat sebagus ini dibilang jelek. Benar-benar deh.." Keito menghela napas menahan kesal.

"ya udah. Intinya aku mau ajakin kamu, Yuto, dan Ryu menghabiskan liburan kita nanti ketempat ini." Lanjut Keito menjelaskan tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

"apa? Kamu mau aku mati karena kekeringan disana? Nggak! Pokoknya aku nggak mau ikut!" ujar Yamada syok mendengar ajakan gila sahabatnya itu.

"YAMA-CHAAN…! AKU MENCIUM BAU GOSONG NIH…! JANGAN BILANG YANG GOSONG ITU IKAN GORENGKUU…!" teriak Ryu yang masih asyik nonton diruang tengah.

Mendengar teriakan mengerikan itu, Yamada dan Keito pun serempak menoleh kearah wajan disamping mereka.

"TIDAAAAK!" jerit Yamada histeris yang membuat Keito yang berada disampingnya saat itu nyaris pingsan.

Mendengar teriakan Yamada yang sumbang itu, Yuto dan Ryu pun berlari menghampiri Yamada dan keito yang berada didapur.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Yuto dengan tampang penasaran.

Baik Yamada maupun Keito tak memberi jawaban. Keduanya masih menatap takjub pada wajan berisi ikan yang sudah nampak hitam tak berbentuk tersebut.

"TIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" kali ini giliran Ryu yang berteriak syok saat melihat isi wajan yang sudah hitam seluruhnya itu.

*Gedebuk!*

Keito akhirnya benar-benar pingsan kali ini mendengar teriakan Ryu yang ternyata 10 kali lipat jauh lebih sumbang lagi dari teriakan Yamada.

"Yama-chan, bakaa! Kenapa bisa sampai gosong gini?" ujar Ryu memarahi Yamada dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Keito yang terbaring disamping kakinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Gomen, Ryu.." ujar Yama melirik Yuto yang berada disampingnya meminta perlindungan.

"Ini bukan salahku. Sungguh. Tapi semuanya gara-gara orang itu!" tunjuk Yama kearah Keito yang masih belum sadar juga dengan muka sadis.

"E, si Keito kenapa malah jadi tidur disini?" ujar Yuto yang rupanya sejak tadi nggak mengetahui Keito yang jatuh pingsan.

"Tidur apanya cungkring! Jelas-jelas dia itu sedang pingsan." Ujar Ryu memandang takjub kearah Yuto.

"Iya,nih. Dasar si Yuto baka! Gitu aja nggak tau" Yamada malah ikut-ikutan Ryu mengatai Yuto.

Yuto tak menanggapi perkataan kedua temannya itu. Ia malah sibuk menyadarkan Keito.

"tapi memangnya Keito kenapa bisa pingsan sih?" Tanya Ryu pada akhirnya dengan tampang polos dan tak berdosanya.

Yamada yang gemas pun segera menjitak jidat Ryu.

"Eh, Keito begitu gara-gara terpesona dengar teriakan kamu barusan!" ujar Yamada kesal.

"Oh. Sungguh? Aku nggak menyangka Keito diam-diam mengagumi suaraku yang memang seksi ini" ujar Ryu dengan wajah memerah.

Yamada nggak tau lagi mesti ngomong apa. Terlalu susah untuk menyadarkan seorang Ryutaro. Salah-salah nanti dia jadi sasaran amukannya lagi.

"Ini gambar apa?" ujar Ryu mengambil kertas bergambarkan pemandangan kota yang sebelumnya sudah Keito perlihatkan pada Yuto dan Yama.

"itu kota yang ingin dikunjungi Keito liburan mendatang." Ujar Yuto menjelaskan.

Ryutaro terpana menatap pemandangan yang ada pada gambar tersebut.

"Wow, keren. Aku ingin juga kesana!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

Yuto dan Yama saling berpandangan tak percaya.

"Haha~ keren apanya? Gurun sahara gitu dibilang keren. Benar-benar selera rendah" ujar Yama yang ikut-ikutan menyadarkan keito dengan mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Keito.

Mendengar perkataan Yama, Ryu segera memberinya sebuah pelototan.

"Yuto, tolong akuu!" ujar Yama meminta pertolongan sahabat sejatinya itu.

"Kamu juga!" ujar Ryu yang kini memberi pelototan ke Yuto.

"Pokoknya aku akan menghabiskan liburan nanti kesini bersama kalian." Tunjuk Ryu pada kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Kalian?" ujar Yama dan Yuto berbarengan. Entah kenapa firasat mereka mendadak menjadi tak enak.

"Iya. Kenapa? Memangnya ada masalah? Aku,keito,dan tentunya kalian berdua. Jadi kita berempat akan berlibur ketempat ini! Yatta!" ujar Ryu melonjak kegirangan.

Yama melirik kearah Yuto disampingnya.

"Yuto, tolong lakukan sesuatu. Aku sama sekali nggak ingin menghabiskan liburan kegurun Sahara itu"

"Apanya yang gurun sahara? Kau pikir aku sanggup menghentikan anak itu? Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ikuti aja apa maunya dari pada cari mati" bisik Yuto pada Yamada karena takut Ryutaro mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Dasar payah! Sama anak-anak gitu aja nggak berani!" omel Yama yang kecewa atas sikap Yuto.

_Adakah yang ingin meriview? Saya tau komedinya garing dan maksa banget T.T_

_Saya memang nggak berbakat bikin yang beginian ,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waktu liburan yang dinantikan oleh Ryu dan Keito akhirnya datang juga. Dengan diiringi berbagai ancaman sadis Ryutaro, maka mau tak mau Yuto dan Yama pun terpaksa ikut menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka dikota impian Keito dan Ryu tersebut.

"huh, panas sekali! baru datang aja aku langsung kering gini"Keluh Yuto sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat dengan telapak tangannya. Mendengar perkataannya barusan, Ryu dan Keito serta merta menghadiahkan tatapan tak suka kearahnya.

"Hei, bukannya kamu memang udah kering dari sononya! Main nyalahin tempat ini aja!" ujar Ryutaro dengan tampang kesal dan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"iya,nih. Yuto baka! Masa baru 15 menit disini tubuhmu udah kering. Nggak masuk akal banget! "Keito ikut-ikutan mengomeli Yuto.

Mereka terus berjalan dibawah sengatan terik matahari. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat berantakan dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Namun rupanya mereka tak menyadari satu hal. Ada salah satu dari mereka yang masih tertinggal jauh dari mereka.

'Hosh..Hosh…'

Napasnya tersengal mengejar ketiga temannya yang telah berjalan jauh darinya dan bahkan hampir menghilang dari pandangannya. Ukuran kakinya yang pendek membuatnya tak bisa cepat melangkah. Apalagi ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang gempal tersebut membuat langkahnya semakin berat. Ia hanya bisa berjalan dengan langkah terseret-seret membawa tas bawaannya yang lumayan berat.

"Chotto matte….!"

Ketiga anak lelaki tersebut serempak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"aku sepertinya sangat mengenal suara itu" ujar Yuto dengan gaya seolah-olah berpikir dan mencoba mengingat-ingat-nya.

Karena ketelmian Yuto yang diambang batas, Ryutaro dengan kesal segera menjitaknya.

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Baka! Aku ini kan lebih tua darimu. Tak seharusnya kau main menjitak kepalaku seenakmu begitu!" Yuto tak terima dan merasa terhina dengan perlakuan Ryutaro barusan.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian adu mulut antara Yuto dan Ryu terhenti saat melihat kedatangan sesosok pemuda dengan wajah lusuh dan dibanjiri keringat berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Hiks"

Ketiga pemuda tersebut terkesima menatap pemuda lusuh yang kini berada dihadapan mereka.

"Hiks..hiks"

Tangis pemuda lusuh itu semakin menjadi.

"Yama-chan,doushite?" Tanya Yuto penasaran dengan tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu.

"aku mau pulang ke Tokyo! Aku nggak mau lama-lama disini! AKU MAU PULAANG!" teriak yamada membuat ketiga sahabatnya saling berpelukan ketakutan.

"Dasar Yama-chan,cengeng! "olok Ryu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yamada yang masih tetap menangis.

"Biarin ! dasar bocah ingusan! Kalau bukan gara-gara kamu, tentunya sekarang aku sedang enak-enakan makan es krim stroberi dirumah menghabiskan waktu liburanku, dan bukannya malah panas-panasan gini! Nih liat, wajahku penuh debu begini! LIAT! Pasti orang tuaku bakalan sedih kalau melihat anaknya nanti tidak berwajah mulus lagi" Yamada terus-menerus menyalahkan Ryutaro yang dianggapnya telah membawanya kelembah penderitaan.

"heh, gendut, tolong jangan marah-marah begini dong! Aku aja yang punya wajah yang jauh lebih mulus dari kamu biasa-biasa aja. Dasar cengeng, manja. Malu dikit dong sama umur" Ryu mulai terpancing emosi. Untungnya Keito dengan sigap segera melerai perkelahian Ryu-yamada. Dan Keito pun mengajak mereka untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju penginapan yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa hari mereka disana.

Mereka akhirnya sampai juga dipenginapan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki. Penginapan tersebut tak seperti yang semula mereka bayangkan. Penginapan itu terlihat sudah berumur tua dan tak terawat dengan baik. Namun karena itu adalah penginapan yang satu-satunya berhasil mereka temui dikota itu, maka mereka pun terpaksa memutuskan untuk menginap disana.

Karena 1 kamar hanya memiliki 1 ranjang berukuran kecil yang muat untuk satu orang saja, maka mereka pun terpaksa memesan empat buah kamar,yang artinya masing-masing dari mereka menempati kamar yang berbeda.

Karena terlalu lelah, Yamada segera berjalan menuju ruang yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama beberapa hari kedepannya. Saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya pertama kali adalah ranjang. Sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan bermaksud untuk merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar tawa cekikikan dari arah pojok ruang kamarnya. Semula ia menduga itu adalah Ryutaro yang bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Sebab sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Yamada paling takut dengan yang namanya hantu dan mahluk sejenis lainnya. Namun, tawa cekikikan itu semakin terdengar nyaring dan memaksa Yamada untuk mau tidak mau segera mencari sumber suara itu. Namun saat dia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, ia terkejut melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum manis. Tubuh Yamada serasa mati rasa. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Dan ia masih berharap bahwa ia sedang bermimpi saat mengetahui bahwa sosok misterius yang ada disampingnya itu tengah melayang dan bukannya berdiri.

"Hai…" ujar sosok itu masih tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menggapai lengan Yamada. Namun seketika itu juga Yamada terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tawa keras khas Ryutaro membangunkan Yuto dan Keito dan membuat keduanya mencari keberadaan bocah pengganggu tidur mereka tersebut.

"Heh, ada apa sih sampai tertawa begitu keras pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Keito pada Ryu yang rupanya sedang berada dikamar Yamada.

"Iya! Menyebalkan. Padahal aku lagi mimpi indah!" ujar Yuto dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Haha, bagaimana aku nggak ketawa liat Yama-chan tidur dilantai. Ahahaha… makanya Yama-chan, kau sudah seharusnya menjalani program diet ketat agar ranjang itu bisa muat untuk ukuran tubuhmu. Hahaha…" Ryu masih terus tertawa dengan wajah memerah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huh! Ryu berisik! Kan aku udah bilang dari tadi, aku bukannya jatuh dari ranjang, tapi aku-"

"sudahlah,Yama-chan. Tak ada gunanya lagi kau mencoba membela diri. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi aku memergokimu sedang tertidur dilantai" ujar Ryu yang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yamada yang memasang tampang kesal.

Yamada memandang kearah Yuto seakan meminta pembelaan dari sahabatnya itu. "Yuto, kau harus mempercayaiku. Aku bukannya jatuh dari ranjang, tapi semalam aku diganggu hantu anak kecil" ujar Yama-chan sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok anak kecil yang mengganggunya itu.

"HAHAHAHA"

Mendengar perkataan Yamada barusan membuat Yuto dan Keito ikut-ikutan menertawai Yamada.

"Hei, kalian apa-apan sih? Aku serius tau! Tempat ini ada hantunya!"

"Yama-chan, mungkin kau terlalu kelelahan makanya bisa sampai bermimipi buruk seperti itu. Sudahlah. Jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu. Hantu itu mana ada didunia nyata." Ujar Yuto akhirnya meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian semua benar-benar menyebalkan. Kusumpahi kalian didatangi oleh hantu anak kecil itu!" ujar Yamada sambil keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Akhirnya Yamada tinggal sendirian dipenginapan tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga temannya telah sejak tadi keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Karena masih kesal dengan teman-temannya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi dengan mereka dan menghabiskan waktunya dipenginapan dengan membaca komik. Namun aktivitas membacanya terhenti ketika ia mendengar tawa cekikikan itu lagi. Tubuhnya serta merta menjadi panas dingin. Ia sangat ketakutan setengah mati. Dalam hati ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak ikut ketiga temannya berjalan-jalan tadi.

"Hai" ujar sosok mungil dihadapannya dengan tubuh yang melayang ringan diudara.

"HA-HANTUUU!" teriak Yama ketakutan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Namun rupanya sosok mungil itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Kamu bisa liat aku?" Tanya sosok mungil itu lagi.

"To-tolong jangan ganggu aku. Aku mohon…" uja Yama masih menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kyaaa, aku senang sekali! Akhirnya ada juga manusia yang bisa melihatku. Kau jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu kok"

Yama terkaget demi mendengar apa yang sosok mungil itu barusan katakan. Namun entah bagaimana, bantal yang dari tadi ia pegang untuk menutupi wajahnya tiba-tiba melayang dan akhirnya jatuh disudut ruangan. Kini ia benar-benar dapat melihat jelas sosok mungil itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Namun tak lama kemudian sosok itu telah melayang dan berada dekat disamping ranjangnya.

"Namaku Chinen. Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya yang seketika membuat Yama tak sadarkan diri.

"Aneh, kenapa setiap melihatku, dia jadi tak sadarkan diri ya? Apa wajahku terlihat menakutkan? " ujar Chinen, si hantu mungil itu.

Kegaduhan terjadi malam harinya dipenginapan tua itu. Keempat pemuda tersebut terlihat tengah serius memperbincangkan sesuatu.

"pokoknya aku nggak mau tidur sendiri! Aku mau tidur sama Yuto" rengek Yama sambil memegang erat lengan Yuto.

"Yama-chan, ini sudah larut malam. Tolong jangan bertingkah aneh seperti ini." Ujar Keito yang mulai kesal melihat tingkah Yama yang dinilainya kekanak-kanakan itu.

"dikamarku ada hantunya! Pokoknya aku nggak mau tidur disana!" teriak Yama masih tetap memegang erat lengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Heh, Yama-chan. Kau itu terlalu sering menonton film horror. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, hantu itu mana ada didunia nyata! Ngerti?" ujar Ryu memarahi Yama.

"Heh,bocah, jangan sok menasehati deh! Kusumpahi kau dimakan sama hantu itu baru tau rasa!" sahut Yama tak mau kalah.

"Sudah,sudah. Jangan bertengkar seperti anak SD gitu. Ini udah larut malam. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Yama-chan, sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu dan segera tidur. Aku dan yang lainnya juga mau tidur sekarang" ujar Yuto melirik sahabatnya yang masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Yuto itu.

Yamada menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang menjulang tinggi disampingnya. Ia tak habis pikir. Bahkan Yuto sekalipun tak peduli dan bersikap tak percaya dengan ketakutan yang sedang ia rasakan. Entah kenapa matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Yuto Jahat!" ujarnya pada akhirnya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan sahabatnya itu.

Melihat Yama menangis karenanya, Yuto pun jadi merasa bersalah dan kembali ia harus mengalah pada permintaan Yama seperti biasanya.

"Sudah jangan nangis begitu. Baiklah kau boleh tidur dikamarku." Ujar Yuto yang membuat Yama menjadi tercengang menatapnya dan kemudian menghadiahkannya sebuah senyuman andalannya. Sementara Ryu dan Keito hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yama yang dinilai mereka seperti anak TK itu.

"Yuto, mau kemana? Aku ikut" rengek Yama saat melihat Yuto hendak pergi.

"aku mau pipis. Masa kamu mau ikut juga? " ujar Yuto dengan nada sedikit kesal. Akhirnya Yama sendirian duduk diranjang Yuto. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya. Dan saat ia menoleh kesamping, sesosok bocah mungil sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hai" sapanya riang sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yama.

"HANTUUUU!" teriak Yama sehisteris mungkin. Teriakannya itu membuat Yuto dengan gelagapan berlari kearahnya.

"Yama-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuto khawatir melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan memeluk lututnya itu.

"Yuto, itu…itu…" ujar Yama menunjuk kerah Chinen. Chinen yang melihat itu hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Itu apanya?" Tanya Yuto yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"HANTU! Itu hantunya Yuto!" ujar Yama sedikit berteriak. Yuto mengamati kearah yang ditunkjukkan sahabatnya itu. Namun tak terlihat apapun disana. Ia mulai ketakutan melihat kondisi sahabat kecilnya itu. 'mungkin Yama-chan sudah menjadi gila' batinnya menatap iba kearah Yama yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Haha. Percuma kau mengatakan itu padanya. Ia tak akan bisa melihat apapun. Hanya kau saja yang bisa melihatku" ujar Chinen dengan senyum riangnya.

"sudahlah, Yama. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Aku tidur disofa saja. Besok pagi kita akan pulang. Jadi perlu istirahat yang cukup malam ini."

"Jangan…"rengek Yama.

"Ngg, jangan apa maksudnya?" ujar Yuto membalikkan tubuhnya kembali saat hendak berjalan menuju sofa.

"Jangan tidur disofa. Aku benar-benar takut." Rengek Yama dan hampir menangis.

"Yama-chan, ranjang yang sekecil itu mana mungkin muat untuk kita berdua. Sudahlah. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu."

"Hei, Yama-chan…" ujar Chinen mengagetkan Yama.

"Da-dari mana kau bisa tau namaku?"

"tentu saja dari dia. Tadi aku mendengar dia memanggilmu begitu. Tak kusangka kau punya nama yang begitu lucu" ujar Chinen menunjuk kearah Yuto dan kemudian melayang mendekati ranjang tempat Yama duduk.

"Yama, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Yuto dengan wajah keheranan menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berbicara sendiri.

"a-aku sedang berbicara dengan hantu itu…"sahut Yama yang membuat kedua alis Yuto bertaut. 'Ya Tuhan, ternyata tak salah lagi. Yama-chan benar-benar telah gila' ujar Yuto membatin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan kegilaan Yama dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

"apa benar kau akan pulang besok?" Tanya Chinen dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat aneh ini."

"kenapa? "

"itu semua karena kau!"

"tapi aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Tak lebih dari itu"

"kau bohong! Dikomik-komik yang kubaca, hantu itu dimana-mana jahat. Dia suka membunuh dan memakan manusia"

" tapi aku bukan hantu yang seperti tulus ingin bersahabat denganmu. Dari awal kau dan teman-temanmu datang, aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Wajahmu terlihat sangat lucu, seperti boneka. Dan ternyata keajaiban itu datang. Tak kusangka kau bisa melihatku. Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau sama sekali tidak asyik! Kau malah membenciku dan selalu tak sadarkan diri tiap kali melihatku. Padahal aku kan hanya ingin main denganmu. Aku tak pernah membunuh dan memakan manusia seperti yang kamu bilang" sihantu mungil Chinen itu pun menangis, membuat Yama kebingungan dan mulai merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan" ujar Yama pada akhirnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Chinen menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap tak percaya kearah Yama.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi temanku sekarang?" Tanya Chinen ingin tau. Yama menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Membuat senyum Chinen muncul kembali.

"AHAHAHAHA"

Yuto dengan kesal terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar tawa membahana yang memenuhi ruangannya itu. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding didekatnya yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Dahinya menjadi mengkerut saat melihat sahabatnya Yama sedang tertawa sendiri duduk diatas ranjang.

"Yama, kau kenapa belum tidur dan malah tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Yuto sedikit ketakutan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang semakin aneh saja itu.

"Haha. Yuto, aku sedang asyik bermain dengan Chinen." Sahut Yama masih tetap tertawa.

"Chinen? Chinen siapa? Aku tak melihat ada orang lain selain kita diruangan ini."ujar Yuto semakin heran dan mulai ketakutan.

"Chinen itu hantu yang sering aku ceritakan. Ternyata dia sama sekali nggak jahat dan sangat menyenangkan" ujar Yama menjelaskan kepada Yuto.

'sebaiknya aku tidur saja lagi daripada mendengarkan omongan Yama yang semakin gila. Bisa-bisa nanti aku ketularan gila sama dia' ujar Yuto pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian kembali tidur.

Hari kepulangan keempat pemuda itu pun akhirnya tiba. Yuto,Keito, dan Ryu terlihat riang sekali saat berkemas untuk pulang ke Yama terlihat murung dan tidak berkata-kata dari tadi. Padahal semuanya tau bahwa diantara mereka, Yama-lah yang begitu menginginkan untuk segera pulang ke Tokyo. Hal ini tentunya membuat ketiga temannya itu merasa heran. Saat mereka mereka hendak masuk kedalam taksi yang akan membawa mereka kebandara, Yama masih berdiri mematung seperti masih menunggu sesuatu.

"Yama-chan, cepat naik! Apa kau mau kami tinggal?" teriak Ryu dari dalam taksi yang membuat Yuto dan Keito dengan sigap menutup kedua telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok Chinen mungil melayang didepan penginapan itu dan menatap sedih kearah Yama. Yama tersenyum padanya. Namun senyuman Yama tak mendapat balasan. Melainkan yang ada mata Chinen yang biasanya terlihat riang dan berbinar-binar itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"AKU PULANG DULU YAA. LAIN KALI AKU PASTI DATANG LAGI DAN BERMAIN BERSAMA DENGANMU!" teriak Yama masih dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Chinen. Namun Chinen masih tetap statis. Hal itu membuat Yama merasa begitu sedih.

Sedangkan didalam taksi, ketiga sahabat Yama mulai membicarakan tingkah Yama yang semakin aneh. Namun perbincangan mereka terhenti saat Yama masuk kedalam taksi.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu sedikit lama" ujar Yama tersenyum namun gurat kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?" Keito mulai penasaran.

"dengan temanku."

"jangan bilang kalau temanmu itu adalah hantu seperti yang Yuto bilang?" ancam Ryu.

Yama tak mencoba untuk menjawab pekataan Ryu. Dia malah tersenyum yang semakin membuat ketiga temannya kebingungan.

"Keito. Ryu. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku berlibur ketempat ini. Aku benar-benar senang berlibur kemari. Tiap liburan musim panas pokoknya kita harus berlibur kekota ini ya." Ujar Yama sambil tersenyum senang.

"tentu saja kita akan sering kekota indah ini" ujar Keito dan Ryu serempak.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!" teriak Yuto yang membuat ketiga temannya itu menertawainya.

**THE END**

_Ok,Minna-san. Bagaimana? S__udah baca,kan? Saya tau ini komedi paling payah sedunia. Dan sama sekali nggak dapat feel 'comedy'nya _


End file.
